


Study Buddy

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slice of Life, talks about sex but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: Jack has a test and Gabriel is sure he’s going to pass.





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quickydoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickydoki/gifts).



Four textbooks, three notebooks, two students, and one upcoming exam. 

If only studying was that easy. Jack flips through a textbook, air puffing out of his nostrils as he reads the materials for the fifteenth time. Nothing here makes sense when he looks back at his books. Shit. When did he even take these notes? This doesn’t even look like his handwriting. He’s going to fail, he’s going to lose his scholarship, and then he’s going to end up back in bum-fuck Bloomington. 

“Baby? Babe. Breathe. You’re having a panic attack.” Hands grip his shoulders and Jack breathes. The edges of his sight expands, colors fill his vision; the sparks off lack of oxygen make him laugh. What a sham, he wasn’t made for this. Morrisons didn’t go to college, they worked the field like they had for generations. They weren’t meant for books and hot men that press deep into the muscles of his shoulders to bring him back down to Earth. 

“I’m okay. Sorry, it’s just… a lot.” Jack mumbles as he looks up. He wears a sheepish expression as Gabriel’s face wear a look of concern. His boyfriend’s hand slides from his shoulder to cup his cheek, the skin warm against the side of his face.

“I know it is but you’re running yourself into the ground. How about you take a break? We can watch a YouTube video or two and then you can take another crack at this.” 

Gabriel is always so sensible in these situations. He’s also a giant asshole knowing that Jack has to maintain above a 3.5 for his scholarships and keeping up with the track team to keep the other half of his scholarships. There’s no such thing as a free meal, his father used to say. Jack never realized how right he was. 

“Can’t. I have to make an A to keep my GPA. I got fucked by my Stats prof…” A light bulb goes off in Jack’s head before he feels a soft bap to the back of his head. 

“You can’t blow the Statistics professors. He’d never go for you, anyway.”

“Hey! You never know! Plus, you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“Actually, I can. I can’t believe you’d cheat with him he’s like 80 or something.”

“Excuse you, we both know you’d give me a pass if it was for my grade.”

Gabriel shakes his head, leaning in to steal a kiss before standing up. Jack can feel his cheeks ache from the dopey grin that pulls at his muscles. 

“Whatever, Jackie. I’m going to go off with Ana for a bit. Apparently her husband Sam found this dive and I’m going to see if I can’t out drink him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you hate Sam but she is married to him. Can you be a little nice to him?”

“Nah, I’m gonna fuck with him until she finally realizes he’s not good enough for her.”

“Whatever you say, Gabe.”

\--

Jack finds himself with his lecture playing in his ear buds when Gasolina cuts through the words of his professor. He scowls swiping right to answer the call.

“What’s up, babe? You know I’m--”

“Baby, baby,” Gabriel slurs, there’s loud shouting in the background and someone is yelling at someone else. He can’t pick the voices apart but it sounds like Sam is yelling at someone about something alcohol related, “Can you pick me up? I’m super drunk.” Gabriel sounds every bit of the drunken fool he claims to be.

“Yeah, sure. Text me the location. Do Sam and Ana need a ride?”

“Nah, Sam’s DDing…”

“And you pissed him off so he won’t drive you home.”

“Yup, that’s why I love you. You’re so smart. You should’ve come here, you’re too smart to fail.”

Jack snorts but gets his shit together to pick up Gabriel. His phone pings with a location as he plugs it into the GPS. The bar is only ten minutes away but it’s nice to hear Gabe talk about all the reasons he’s sure Jack won’t fail his next test.

Hell, when he pulls up, Gabriel is still talking about how smart Jack is causing him to fluster when Ana gives him a thumbs up near Sam, who is actively trying to move her towards their car.

The drive home is uneventful. A lie. It’s very eventful. Gabriel tried to get Jack to pull onto the shoulder of the road so he can blow him. Jack doesn’t relent and keeps driving while laughing at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“If you’re still horny when we get home, you have a hand and lube is in the top drawer. I have a test and I refuse to fail.” 

Gabriel looks grumpy but he doesn’t push. He looks out the window before coming up with dozens of reasons Jack doesn’t need to study. 

It’s cute how much faith Gabriel has in him but Jack doesn’t see it. He can’t fail. He won’t. 

Gabriel is a large man that stumbles up the stairs to their apartment. He laughs and crowds Jack who slips through his fingers every time Gabe thinks he has the upper hand. It’s fun, playful. Jack realizes how strung out he was before Gabriel made him leave his dorm. 

Maybe Gabriel is right, he needs to remember how to live. 

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you blow me. Shower, brush your teeth, and then I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Jack says, opening the door. Gabriel slides in to clean himself up and change. Jack takes these few minutes to get some last minute studying and clean up his mess of notes. Well, few minutes is an understatement. It takes Jack 30 of them to clean up and make his way to their bedroom. 

By the time Jack gets to their bedroom, Gabriel is passed out. Face first in the bed, nude as the day he was born. A bubble of laughter manages to fall from his lips as he approaches his boyfriend. 

It’s for the best, Jack knows. 

He crawls into the bed, looking at Gabriel. 

“I love you.” He says, heart thumping. Gabe responds with a hard snore, turning over and pushing his back into Jack’s space. 

Yup. 

Typical Reyes behavior.  

But Jack loves him, even if he’s a drunken bed hog that’s going to cause him to fail. It’ll be worth it, later, when he doesn’t need to worry about his GPA and can focus on things that really matter.


End file.
